She is my best friend
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: Leon is determined to forget to Ada Wong and continue with her life and decided to have an appointment with Ingrid Hunnigan. Then an unexpected decision changed his plans.


_Hello everyone! Rather than anything I ask an apology if the fic is somewhat poorly written, this is the first fic which I translated from their original language (Spanish) to English. I must confess that my level of English is not very good, but I really wish that more people get to know my stories and that they can have a good time reading them. I promise to improve in terms of language and writing, but if you wish, you can read the story in its original language which is in Spanish, the title is "Mi mejor amiga"_

 _I hope and like this little story I did with pleasure for you. Enjoy!_

 **DISCLAIMER: THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS BELONG TO CAPCOM AND ONLY THE ORIGINAL IDEAS OF THIS STORY I BELONG TO ME.**

ONE SHOT: SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND

Look at the colors red and orange sunset, the sun goes down slowly between the horizon and makes the clouds true purple color around its edges. One to another ray of sunshine is filtered from the windshield of my car, but does not affect my vision, indeed those dark glasses have been the best investment I made this year. The President's daughter is OK and I have "enforced holiday" by having to stay out of combat for a detailed report on pests of Spain. That's great!

My silent journey begins to become boring, so I decided to find some music in the car stereo and locate a classic rock station, suddenly I hear Highway to Hell AC DC and achievement liven up my journey on road.

What was the destination of my trip? Very simple, Ingrid Hunnigan. This beautiful lady, the beautiful genius of computer science, was in charge of worry in my mind since I met her in the Mission of Spain, and of course I will go look for her to invite her to a drink with me. His workplace was forty and five minutes more away considering the traffic, so I have plenty of time to think of the right words to persist when she refuses to have an appointment.

I begin to lower the speed of the car when traffic starts to tighten a few meters away, and in the corner of the sidewalk a few pedestrians are waiting to cross the street. Brake just in the corner and let pedestrians walk calmly to the other side, when I realized that in the crowd there were a couple of girls of approximately 20 years of age who looked at me and smiled as they walked. I immediately noticed his flirtation and devoted them a discreet smile that made both girls feel embarrassed and lowered gaze toward the ground. I smiled low and continued my way through traffic, not being able to hide a laugh by having impressed a schoolgirl that somehow reminded me of Ashley. Ashley, the classic example of a spoiled and capricious girl who in the background is sweet and sensitive. I still remember the famous Miss Graham invited me to leave when it was over in Europe, a fact that certainly caused me tenderness by have woken up in her feelings where surely I was the Prince charming of the tales. In my times of glory would have been for me more a triumph to go with the daughter of the President of the United States, but luckily, this stage of conqueror man who wants to fall in love with all the girls to be placed opposite already ended. I've never been a scoundrel, but I am not going to deny that chivalry is one of my best qualities. Luckily Ashley is very young and can rapidly cure the disillusionment that surely I caused to your heart and will probably meet some guy who will make her happy. I really wish that Ashley is very well.

Being sincere, it gives me a bit of envy the location of Ashley, it is easier for a young heart can heal more quickly, is easier to be able to love and to trust blindly in love, as if it were the first time. It is a pity that you can not say the same of me.

It was almost as young as Ashley when I met her. A stunning woman that I can never get my head for so many years. Beautiful, feminine, intelligent, fatal... She had all the qualities for any man go mad and I choose to my as victim to lose sanity... By she.

Perhaps they were the vulnerable circumstances in which we met, the tension of the moment, the inexperience of youth, perhaps was the sum of all that. He then pretends to sacrifice for me, kisses me... And this is how I destroyed.

Ada Wong, a mystery of woman. I'm all for a moment and then disappears without explanation. Sometimes it makes me feel really he wants me more than what they are willing to accept. Who save you the life to a stranger? Always me out of trouble, then performed his discreet flirtation, makes me believe that between she and I can have something, and ultimately moves away from me, leaving me confused and crazed, making me feel that I'm just his game, one pawn in his chess pieces.

For my part I took Ada stuck in the chest as a part of me that I can not boot, that I can not delete it, someone who I can forget temporarily, but his mere presence can return to wreak havoc on my person. For so many years that this woman I sentenced to solitude, to live in exile of love, but I'm not willing to continue paying this condemnation, no more. It is for this reason that I'm driving at this time resisting the city's traffic in difficult hours, because I believe that Ingrid has everything to make me happy, it is intelligent, very beautiful, has that touch of arrogance that makes any woman attractive. Ingrid is a wide range of qualities, now I just need to fall in love. I like it and I think it might be a good start, and ultimately discover that he was not actually in love with Ada, but I only liked the impossibility of not having it with me. Perhaps, and at the end only it was an obsession for me, and I only liked the challenge involving me to fall in love with a woman so obstinate as Ada. They were so many possibilities that I hooked rather the idea of being in love, to feel that my existence was important for someone else and not only me. Ingrid was a great option, to tell the truth, rather than great, because if she was not... Who?

Brake a little more traffic and I look at a spectacular announcement of non-governmental organization "Terra Save" and she comes to my mind; my friend.

Still remember the first impression when I saw it, just thought it was a frightened young girl who wanted help finding her brother and I still only a novice in the midst of a disaster the size of Raccoon City, was enough concerned with focus on how out of this mess as to give me note that my colleague of survival was very beautiful. It was not a shocking beauty as the Ada, but nonetheless it was divine. Average height, white skin, red-headed and rebellious hair, bright blue eyes and above all, a beautiful smile. Its physical beauty highlighted by a sweet and maternal temperament without leaving behind a boundless courage, made a charming woman of Claire Redfield. Am not going to deny that Claire liked me, too I would say, but in a special way, with a certain degree of admiration and respect, enough to cow me and not invite her to go out with me for fear of rejection, so after the Raccoon City are left as good friends that are from time to time in contact. The constant hustle and bustle of the work, and my emotional disaster caused by Ada had made him forget me a little of my friend who had years without seeing her and always had worried me. I wonder that you will be making Claire now. She will remember me? Continue to smile so charming as always so? There were so many questions that came to my mind that suddenly I felt the need to get urgent answers.

My distraction by Claire was so great that it overlooked the deviation of the street that would take me to the work of Ingrid, and had to move a hundred meters to reach the return. Normally a distraction of this class I would have pissed off no doubt, on the other hand, I was grinning like an idiot staring out the windshield, thinking that redhead girl. Then an idea occurred to me.

Traffic had decreased a little accelerated leaving the return, took my phone from one of the pockets of my pants and began to search among the contacts, and I cared very little if you carry the phone in hands while driving probably would make me creditor of a traffic violation. After a few seconds of search I find his name and I have to make a call.

-Hopefully, and continue keeping the same number-I said in a voice high praying to heaven to be able to contact her.

I suddenly hear his voice in the headset and I feel a little tingling through my body.

-Hi Claire, I am Leon! I've been thinking about you and I was wondering if you could pass for you to work and you know, going out for dinner. I hope, and you don't have plans today. –

I anxiously await your response to impulsive invitation from a guy who practically had forgotten she therefore time, while I ask to myself saying yes and at the end, I can't help but smile the response from Claire.

-Perfect, step for you in ten minutes. Until then.-

I finished the call and put the phone in the glove compartment of the car while I smile to my unexpected triumph, feeling more than satisfied that Claire does not I had rejected, when there was more than one reason for not accept me out.

Change the path of my original destination and now I headed for the offices of Terra Save to pick up my friend from work and I suddenly felt happy and excited to see Claire again, The last woman that I planned to have an appointment today. It was a feeling very similar to when the prettiest girl of the University agrees to go out with you after many entreaties. I felt like a young stupid and inexperienced, but it was OK. After all, who assures that not I fall in love with a woman who in addition to being beautiful, she is my best friend.

 _Well folks, that's all. I hope and my small fic liked and be grateful too that I write your review for any criticism, whether it is good bad, any opinion is welcome._

 _Hugs!_ _J_


End file.
